


The Future is Coming On

by amoralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Hospitals, M/M, also clary is a chaotic lesbian and i live, but it isn't descriptive, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralec/pseuds/amoralec
Summary: His mind was elsewhere. He knew Izzy had a brother. Clary had made some remarks here and there and Isabelle pointed at suits that would look great on him. But they’d never met. And now, as his skin prickles with every exhale he takes, he’s grateful that they never did. Thirsting after Isabelle’s brother is not how he intends to start his year. But neither was being hit by a car.Or the one where Alec hits Magnus with his car, but follows him to the hospital to ask him out.





	The Future is Coming On

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly fic to cheer myself up honestly.
> 
> Also, #SaveShadowhunters

“Clary I’m literally about to cross the road now.” Magnus huffs, wiping away a thin line of sweat gathering on his forehead. He juggles with the four potential dresses hung in garment bags and the boxes of tablecloth samples, all the while balancing his phone on his shoulder and trying to avoid getting hit by New York traffic.

“Are you sure? We need to be at the venue meeting in an hour Magnus.” He can hear the anxiety that she tries to numb with a hysterical laugh.

“I’m positive I’m almost there, darling.” His patience wearing thin from the never-ending onslaught of traffic and ginger bridezilla yelling at him. He loves Clary, he loves a wedding. But he’d rather be run down by every taxi in New York before he agreed to help another passive aggressive lesbian with their wedding.

“You picked up the invites, right?” Before he could reply, she asked ten more questions in quick succession. Magnus briefly pondered over this being his very own personal hell; or if it was karma for deciding against returning the extra change he was given when buying his coffee last month. Either way, his arms ache, his ears sting and he’s more than sure his feet are bleeding. Leaving his remaining patience on the pavement, he steps out into the road.

“Yes, yes, no, yes, no, we pick those up tomorrow Clary,” Magnus rushes to reach the other side of the road, while answering Clary’s continuous questions, “no, yes, no- shit!”

“What happened?” He frantically picks up the box he dropped.

“Nothing! Here-” Magnus doesn’t see it nor hear it. He only feels it. Starting from the sharp pain coursing through his head from where it collided with the road; ending in the intense burn shooting down the length of his shoulder and arm. He still hears Clary, who sounds to be growing more frantic with every ignored shout of his name. He feels a hand on his leg and someone talking, but then it fades.

Magnus would laugh if he could.

 

He hears a dull beep first. It’s steady and constant, almost drone-like. Although he’s stationary, he feels dizzy; as if he was on a fairground ride. There was a moment of confusion, utter bewilderment as to what, where and when, but it came flooding back all at once. The box and then the car. He squeezes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes little by little, the overwhelming light overtaking his vision. When it fades a fraction, he spies a figure looming over him- a man. He’s tall, stocky and his face is overcast with light pooling from a window behind him. Magnus tries to speak but his throat is as rough as torched sandpaper.

“You’re awake!” The man exclaims and disappears in the blink of an eye. He hears some talking, feels some prodding and a straw pressed against his lips. He sucks weakly, relief overcoming him as the water dances around his mouth and down his throat. Soon, the others in the room leave and then it was just Magnus and the man again. With hooded eyes, he strains to put a face to the body, forcing himself to stay awake a little longer. When the man sits down on a chair next to the bed, Magnus is able to see him perfectly. And perfect he is.

“Am I in Heaven?” He barely recognises his own voice before he drifts to sleep again.

A noise does wake him a second time. But, this time, it’s the unmistakable sound of Clary…yelling. Even in Heaven?

He awakes to see Isabelle sat on the chair beside Magnus, Clary’s lovely wife-to-be. She’s focusing on the argument taking place at the foot of Magnus’ bed. Magnus in turn looks and listens.

“I can’t believe you, Alec.” So, mystery angel guy is Alec?

“Clary-”

“You ran over my best man!”

“Not on purpose! What do you think I am!”

“I can’t believe you weren’t looking at the road!”

“I was texting you back after you had me run around half of New York trying to locate plants that are only native to South-America!”

“You didn’t have to run him over!” They both begin a screaming match, neither of them listening to what the other is saying.

“I didn’t even see him! He was sat on the road!”

“Well that’s a lie, who sits on a road!”

“Anyone who is working for you!” It continued for another five minutes. As entertaining as it was, Magnus’ headache had reached critical level and he just wanted to sleep some more.

“Are they always like that?” Magnus asks Isabelle.

“Oh Magnus, they always,” she pauses, and snaps her neck to face him, “Magnus!” She leaps out of her seat, her sudden outburst silencing the other two immediately. Isabelle wraps him in a tight hug.

“Not too tight darling, thank you.” She shuffles away bashfully, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Sorry, I’m just so glad you’re ok.” After Isabelle, Clary gave him a hug with similar strength.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you Magnus.” She sat beside him on the bed, gripping onto one of his hands.

“Speaking of that, what did happen?” Isabelle and Clary both in turn look toward the man- Alec. Alec coughs into his hand and fumbles with his jacket.

“I don’t believe we’ve met! I’m Alec Lightwood. Izzy’s brother,” he extends his arm and Magnus meets him halfway to shake his hand, “and I’m kind of the reason you’re in here. I’m so sorry. I really am.” Clary glares at him over her shoulder.

“Oh…it’s quite alright-”

“No,” Clary interrupts, “It isn’t Magnus. You forgive too easily. Alec’s already said he’ll give you insurance money and such.” Alec nods ferociously.

“Of course!”

“There’s no need.”

“Magnus-”

“No, Clary, there isn’t. It was partially my fault after all,” she raises an eyebrow and goes to speak again, “and if a person was yelling about dessert spoons on the phone to another who was trying to cross a busy road while holding half the Queen’s wardrobe, perhaps it would also be partially their fault.” Clary’s face turns beet pink.

“I’m sorry.” They share a smile.

“It’s ok, Clary.” He taps the palm of her hand and squeezes it slightly.

“Well,” Isabelle starts, “Clary and I will go get you some bits for your stay here, now that we know you’re ok.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“And?” Clary turns to glare at Alec once more. Magnus hides his laugh with a cough.

“And?” Alec asks, his mouth twisting in bewilderment.

“What are you going to do?” She snaps. Magnus shall have to talk to Clary one day on how to hold a grudge politely.

“I, well, I’ll-” “Alec and I will discuss the insurance needed for his car…and my head.” Alec’s eyes are similar to an owl caught in a trap. Clary looked ready to fight more; but stands obediently when Izzy holds out her jacket for her to slip into.

“Well, you be sure to take as much as you like Magnus, he isn’t shy of it.” Izzy starts to push her out the door.

“Yes, Clary.” And then they’re gone. The room feels very warm.

Alec shifts on his feet, looking back and forth between the muted telly and a speck of dirt on the floor, his unwillingness to stand still isn’t helping Magnus’ headache. But he can’t keep his eyes away. Every new glance reveals something more; looking at Alec Lightwood was like looking at a Michelangelo painting on crack.

“You can sit, if you want.” Magnus suggests, hoping he’ll just sit still.

“Hmm? Oh sure, thanks.” He lunges to the chair and keeps his gaze locked on the tv. What is this guy’s deal, seriously?

“I’m sorry-”

“You can-” they both smile, “you go first.” Magnus offers.

“I’m really sorry,” Alec sighs and turns to look at him, “I honestly didn’t see you. As stressful as Clary’s texts were, I’m usually a safe driver. I looked away for a second and I couldn’t see anyone when I looked back. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. As I said, it was mostly my fault. I should have just left what I dropped. But that seemed like a fate worse than death.” Alec smiles, tilting his head a fraction.

“How do you mean?”

“I’d have suffered worse injury if I left something for the wedding in the road.” Alec laughs.

“True. How do you know Clary?”

“We were at college together,” Magnus grins fondly, “we met at our LGBTQ+ club. I’d never seen someone so passionate or proud to be who they are. She helped me a lot and we’ve been best friends since.” Alec smiles and licks and dry patch on his bottom lip.

“I met her through Izzy, obviously,” Alec continues, “the first time I met her, she said my tie didn’t match my suit and my hair was a wreck. She was annoying, but I grew fond of her.”

“You guys seem to hate each other?” Alec snorts.

“I don’t hate her. I actually love her,” Magnus’ look of disbelief presses him to explain further, “I guess we fight, in the same way siblings do. But I do love her and she’s great for Isabelle.” Magnus nods. He looks at the telly, watching the news play silently. But his mind was elsewhere. He knew Izzy had a brother. Clary had made some remarks here and there and Isabelle pointed at suits that would look great on him. But they’d never met. And now, as his skin prickles with every exhale he takes, he’s grateful that they never did. Thirsting after Isabelle’s brother is not how he intends to start his year. But neither was being hit by a car.

“You can go Alec, you don’t have to stay.” Magnus keeps his eyes glued to the television.

“It’s alright.” He offers. Magnus turns to look back at him, but finds Alec already looking. Magnus turns a shade of red and scrambles for more excuses.

“Honestly, Clary and Izzy will be back soon. This is the last place you want to be; sat with a stranger you bumped into. I appreciate everything, but you’re honestly free to go.” Alec seems to take the hint and stands up, his chair squeaking against the lino.

“Yeah, I have to get back to work anyways,” Magnus nods and looks at anything but Alec, “and your hospital bill, I’ll pay for it.” Alec is putting on his blazer when Magnus spies a small section of skin when his shirt lifts slightly. Great he has abs.

“There’s no need!” Alec smirks.

“Magnus, I hit you with my car. I’ll pay. It’s the least I can do.” Magnus isn’t happy to take any form of charity, but he knows how pricy hospital bills can be. And he isn’t exactly rolling in it at the moment.

“But I have no money to give you for damages to the car.” Alec walks towards the door.

“There’s other ways to repay someone.” Alec suggests.

Magnus lifts a brow, “like what?” He asks.

“You could let me take you out, for a date I mean. When you’re feeling well again.” Magnus.exe has stopped working.

“What.” Alec only smiles and opens the door.

“I’ll get your number from Izzy. Please, have a quick recovery.” He runs his eyes over Magnus and then leaves.

Magnus sinks into the bed, allowing the sheets and pillows to consume him fully.

Maybe this was Heaven.


End file.
